


One More Turn?

by HMSquared



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Confusion, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Infiltrating the Airship, Random & Short, Secrets, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After becoming the Toppat’s new leader, Henry discovers their biggest secret.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	One More Turn?

Henry knew something was up. He saw the origami animals on Geoffrey’s terminal, how they multiplied and disappeared at random. People started getting more skittish.

His blood didn’t boil. There were no sadistic fantasies. But Henry was concerned, and he needed answers.

There were nine animals on Geoffey’s terminal today. Henry saw Reginald tap his shoulder during lunch, Red trailing behind.

Around 2 pm, he slumped over in his chair. Motioning to his head, Henry left the bridge and stumbled to his quarters.

He had one pistol and a few gas grenades. Hopefully that was enough.

At 11 pm, the hallways were empty. Henry crept past the security cameras, pistol at his side.

A light shone under one of the doors. He could hear talking inside. Steeling himself, Henry kicked the door in.

What appeared to be a tabletop board game was sitting on one table. Geoffrey stood next to it, reading over a booklet. Reginald and Red were sitting on the floor, playing a fighting game on the TV. Ellie was drawing up a character sheet for herself, lips pinched together. A few other Toppats were scattered about.

Henry lowered his pistol in confusion. After a moment, Reginald got to his feet.

“We can explain.” The Toppat leader nodded. “About a year ago, Geoffrey came to me and suggested a gaming club. We get together every Saturday.” Henry blinked; after a moment, he smiled. So  _ that’s  _ why they had Civilization on the server.

He gestured to the table. Geoffrey nodded.

“If you wanna make a character, boss, now’s the time.” Reginald sat back down next to Red and started muttering about something trivial. Henry smiled.

Maybe the Toppats weren’t psychopaths after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The animals were used for attendance. Since there were nine of them on Geoffrey’s terminal, there were nine Toppats present that evening.
> 
> Also, Red totally picked up Reginald’s controller and ran his fighter off a cliff. Because why not.


End file.
